mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle (z ang. sweetie - kochanie i belle - piękność) — jednorożec, uczennica, członkini Znaczkowej Ligi (pełni w niej rolę nieformalnego przywódcy), młodsza siostra Rarity. Ma trzy przyjaciółki Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Babs Seed. Mieszka z rodzicami, ale w serialu pojawia się głównie wówczas, gdy jest u swojej siostry Rarity w butiku. Powstawanie Sweetie Belle zawdzięcza swoje imię kucykowi generacji trzeciej. Dzieli również jej kolory, zarówno sierści jak i grzywy. Jej znaczkiem było iskrzące, różowe serce. Zawsze była przedstawiana jako najmłodsza z grupy, a jej talentem było pieczenie. Sweetie generacji czwartej nie podziela pasji swojej poprzedniczki - jej talentem jest śpiew, który można potraktować jako ukłon w stronę pegaza poprzedniej generacji - Star Song. Wygląd Sweetie Belle to jasnoszary jednorożec w wieku szkolnym, o kręconej liliowo-różowej grzywie. Ma jasnozielone oczy, a wzrostem jest identyczna jak jej rówieśniczki. Jej kolor magii odpowiada jej tęczówkom w oczach.Sweetie nie potrafi jeszcze korzystać ze swoich magicznych umiejętności, jednak w odcinku "Zgniłe Jabłko", widzimy jak z ekscytacji wypuszcza z rogu iskry.Posiada taki sam design co Sun Glimmer. Osobowość Jako siostra thumbW odcinku "Siostrzany Sojusz" udaje nam się lepiej poznać relacje łączące Rarity i Sweetie oraz dzielące ich różnice. W czasie trwania odcinka Sweetie Belle sprawia wiele kłopotów swojej starszej siostrze: przypala śniadanie, a po przygotowaniu przez Rarity drugiego, traci równowagę i zruca talerze ze stołu, pierze designerski sweter od projektanta, który się kurczy, sprząta bałagan w pokoju inspiracji oraz wykorzystuje do swojego rysunku cenne kamienie, których Rarity potrzebowała. Później, Sweetie proponuje Rarity wzięcie udziału w siostrzanych zawodach, jednak ta odmawia, mówiąc, że jest to nic więcej jak "taplanie się w błocie dla nieokrzesańców". Siostry kłócą się, mówią, że nie potrzebują siebie nawzajem, a Sweetie odchodzi, by spędzić czas z Apple Bloom i Applejack. W tym samym czasie okazuje się, że z każdej złej rzeczy, którą zrobiła Sweetie, wynikło coś pozytywnego i Rarity dostrzega jak okropnie się w stosunku do niej zachowywała. W czasie zawodów Sweetie Belle była przekonana, że bierze w nich udział z Applejack, jednak pod koniec okazało się, że była to Rarity pokryta błotem. Siostry godzą się i dochodzą do wniosku, że mimo różnic potrzebują siebie nawzajem. thumb|leftW odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville" Sweetie Belle zaprasza Rarity na wspólny biwak razem z Apple Bloom, Applejack, Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash. Z początku, Rarity nie chciała się zgodzić, jednak kiedy Sweetie zrobiła minę smutnego pieska i napomknęła, że Apple Bloom i Applejack będą spędzać razem piękne chwile, projektantka w końcu uległa. W czasie wycieczki, Sweetie sumiennie ciągnie wózek z pakunkami. Rarity podnosi ją na duchu, kiedy ta boi się strasznych opowieści Rainbow. Kiedy dochodzą do tęczowych wodospadów Sweetie sugeruje siostrzany wyścig. Rarity z początku jest niechętna jednak szybko zmienia zdanie i radośnie biegnie by dogonić siostrę. 'Jako łowczyni znaczków' thumbW odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" Sweetie Belle prowadzi swoje dwie przyjaciółki przez las i powstrzymuje od dalszych kłótni. W "Sekrety Ponyville" nie pozwala zrezygnować łowczyniom z dziennikarstwa oraz zachęca je i motywuje do dalszego pisania kolumny plotkarskiej. Niemniej jednak, to właśnie Sweetie jest pierwszą, która zaczyna rozumieć jak krzywdzące są ich artykuły. W odcinku "Dzień Serc i Podków" Sweetie wpada na pomysł by użyć na pani Cheerilee i Big Macu trunku miłości. Kieruje jego tworzeniem i sprawdza jakich potrzeba im składników, pomaga sformułować plan jak zmusić tą dwójkę do jego wypicia oraz odkrywa, że eliksir ma negatywne skutki uboczne. Razem z przyjaciółkami próbują złamać zaklęcie. Umiejętności Śpiew ' thumbSweetie Belle jest świetną piosenkarką. Uwielbia śpiewać piosenki na wszystkie sposoby. W odcinku "Konkurs talentów" jej głos został opisany przez Apple Bloom jako "anielski". Twilight Sparkle zasugerowała, że śpiew jest specjalnym talentem Sweetie Belle, czego ta zdawała się nie dostrzegać i była wyraźnie zdziwiona kiedy okazało się, że partie wokalne wykona Scootaloo. Ponadto, Sweetie wyznaje, że nie lubi śpiewać przed wielkim tłumem.''Konkurs talentów, Sweetie Belle: "Co?! Nie dam rady tak przed publicznością!" W odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" wychodzi na jaw jak mocny i głośny jest głos Sweetie, kiedy zamienia delikatną kołysankę w żywą piosenkę w stylu gospel. W "Dzień Serc i Podków" rozpoczyna i śpiewa główne partie w "The Perfect Stallion". Mimo wszystko, w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville", kiedy śpiewa obozową przyśpiewkę (99 wiaderek owsu na ścianieOryginalny tytuł: 99 Buckets of Oats On the Wall), jej wokal jest okropny. '''Pisanie piosenek Sweetie Belle jest utalentowaną pisarką. Napisała tekst do przewodniej piosenki Znaczkowej Ligi, którą zaczęła śpiewać na początku odcinka "Konkurs talentów". Później, kiedy Scootaloo wysila się, aby wymyślić jakieś dodatkowe słowa, Sweetie Belle przychodzi jej z pomocą i w ciągu kilku chwil wymyśla i śpiewa całkiem ładny fragment"Hej, na smutki szkoda dnia. Bo cieszy się jak nikt przez cały czas, ten kto własny znaczek ma!, który Scoot postanawia dodać do piosenki. 'Szycie ubrań' thumbW odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" Sweetie daje koleżankom ze Znaczkowej Ligi peleryny, które zrobiła samodzielnie. Ściągnęła tym na siebie gniew Rarity, ponieważ Sweetie Belle użyła do tego jej specjalnego, złotego jedwabiu. Z kolei w "Konkurs talentów", Sweetie postanowiła, że to ona uszyje kostiumy na pokaz ligi. Zabiera więc niezbędne materiały z butiku Rarity, jednak w efekcie końcowym wychodzi jej sweter z otworami na pięć nóg. Wtedy Apple Bloom sugeruje, że powinna użyć manekina. Najwidoczniej Sweetie zastosowała się do rad przyjaciółki, gdyż na konkursie dziewczynki miały kolorowe, rockowe stroje, tym razem - z odpowiednią ilością nóg. Gotowanie thumb|rightNa początku odcinka "Siostrzany Sojusz" Rarity budzi się kiedy czuje dym dobiegający z kuchni. Kiedy tam zbiega okazuje się, że Sweetie przygotowywała dla niej śniadanie. Okazuje się, że w kuchni siedzieli też rodzice Rarity, a jej mama oznajmiła, że to właśnie ona nauczyła Sweetie gotować. Niestety łowczyni znaczków spaliła dosłownie wszystko, nawet sok, a jej grzanka miała płynną konsystencję. Pod koniec odcinka, w czasie dyktowania listu do Księżniczki, Rarity znów wchodzi do zadymionej kuchni, jednak wtedy Sweetie wyciąga z piekarnika nienagannie wyglądającą tartę jabłkową. 'Magia' thumbSweetie Belle nie potrafi jeszcze korzystać ze swoich umiejętności magicznych, podobnie jak Scootaloo nie potrafi wzbić się w powietrze. Mimo to, raz udało jej się wyzwolić z rogu zielone iskierki, które ukazały się gdy podekscytowana czekała na Babs Seed na dworcu, w odcinku "Zgniłe Jabłko".Występuje spór dotyczący braku korzystania z magii przez Sweetie, ponieważ w odcinku "Bobasy Cake", zaledwie miesięczna Pumpkin Cake była w stanie korzystać z całkiem niełatwych zaklęć. Nie mniej jednak, na początku wspomnianego odcinka, Rarity ostrzegała, że małe jednorożce mają przypływ magii, które przychodzą i odchodzą. Można więc założyć, że kiedy Pumpkin podrośnie straci swoje moce, by z wiekiem móc się ich od nowa uczyć. Historia Sweetie pierwszy raz pojawia się w "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1", gdzie razem z Apple Bloom i Scootaloo przytulają się przerażone w obawie przed Księżycowa Czarownicą. Jednak w tym odcinku, dziewczynki nie powinny się znać - twórcy tłumaczą to jako błąd.Nayuki, jedna z osób pracujących nad serialem rozmawia na temat pojawienia się ZL w odcinku pierwszym thumbPierwsze wystąpienie wraz z kwestią Sweetie zaliczyła w "Znaczkowa Liga", gdzie razem z Scootaloo stają w obronie wyśmiewanej przez Diamond Tiarę Apple Bloom oraz ujawniają, że one również nie mają swoich znaczków. Dziewczynki zaprzyjaźniają się i formują klub zwany Znaczkową Ligą, którego celem jest pomoc w odkrywaniu życiowych talentów oraz zdobyciu upragnionych znaczków. Z kolei w "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" okazuje się, że Sweetie jest młodszą siostrą Rarity.thumb|228px|Sweetie Belle i jej przyjaciółki. Lauren Faust powiedziała, że Sweetie Belle nie mieszka z Rarity w Butiku Karuzela. Zostało to ukazane kiedy jej rodzice zostawili ją pod opieką siostry, by móc wyjechać na wakacje w odcinku "Siostrzany Sojusz". Natomiast w "Zgniłe Jabłko" mieliśmy okazje zobaczyć jej dom oraz pokój. Ciekawostki * W serialu zasugerowano, że specjalnym talentem Sweetie Belle jest śpiewanie. Jednak w oryginalnej wersji głos do śpiewu podkłada jej Michelle Creber, która dubbinguje Apple Bloom. Można powiedzieć, że to Apple Bloom umie śpiewać. * Rarity i ich rodzice mają niebieskie oczy, jednak oczy Sweetie Belle mają kolor zielony. Wystąpienia Cytaty Gry Sweetie pojawia się w grze MLP Gameloftu. Galeria Uwagi de:Sweetie Belle en:Sweetie Belle es:Sweetie Belle it:Sweetie Belle no:Sweetie Belle sv:Sweetie Belle Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Znaczkowa Liga Kategoria:Źrebięta